Subject 221 (CANCELLED)
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: Read the latest chapter for information on the abrupt ending of this story!
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So for now, my other story is on hiatus whilst I write this short story. I expect it to be around ten chapters or so but we'll see!**

**Also, I wouldn't mind ocs for the clans. They are the classic Wind, Shadow, etc. They don't have to be too detailed because the clans don't have a massive part in it. **

**I have just cleaned it up a bit since what I did didn't save..**

**Prologue**

**Subject 221**

_Day 32_

_Our plans can begin. The kitten that the whole future depends on has been chosen._

_We have tested three new kittens for a little over a month and we have decided. The other two will be tested on but there is a higher risk of failure with them. A higher risk of death._

_The fate of the world rests on us finding a cure and Subject 221 will be the world's saviour. Subject 221 is far stronger than the others, far more intelligent and carries far more of the thing that we need._

_Operation K.I.T can now begin. We can only hope that it will be a success._

* * *

_Day 40_

_We finally moved Subject 221 into the containment facility. We had to place it in a soundproof cage until it stopped crying for its mother. Now it is with all the other subjects, safe inside of a see-through cage. We can only hope that all goes well. The testing will begin tomorrow._

* * *

_Day 49_

_More and more people have been infected with Kalefly Infection and we are working against the clock. The only good news is that Subject 221 is still going strong, even with all of the injections and surgeries it is undergoing. _

_So far so good. Let's hope that it stays this way._

* * *

_Day 60_

_A month in and we can already see some changes. Gradually, Subject 221's fur is dropping out. It is all going according to plan. _

_As we anticipated, Subject 220 and 219, its siblings, have died. We dissected them and looked for anything that provoked their deaths. _

_Just like I expected, we found nothing that could've explain their sudden death. Just like the others that had failed. But we have no time to grieve. Almost half of the population has vanished from this killer infection. We must continue work on Subject 221 or else we will be too late._

* * *

_Day 65_

_Finally, what we have been waiting for._

_ All of Subject 221's fur has dropped out and it seems quite distressed with it's situation. We have had to drug it a few times to calm it down. We don't want it dying from when we've already come so far. _

_Tomorrow I must give out a speech on what this experiment is for. We are hiring new scientists and they need to be educated quickly. The human population is dropping. We don't have much time. I'll write down the speech that I prepared. I don't want to forget it._

_You are working here to find a cure for the Kalefly Infection. The Kalefly Infection was caused by a sudden burst of bugs that have already evolved. This has happened due to the largely worsening Global Warming, causing more bugs to evolve and adapt. New species have emerged from the evolution of bugs. Many carrying new diseases, viruses and Infections. Though none are more deadly than the rapidly spreading Kalefly Infection caused by the rather common Kalefly. _

_Some time ago, scientists discovered that cats held the key to the vital cure. That was when K.I.T arose. Kalefly Infection Treatment. Other scientists are trying to do what we are, but we are the closest to the end of this race. They don't have the perfect testing Subject like we have. _

_The way that we can cure the infection through simple felines is rather extraordinary. _

_Unlike what we used to use, rats and chimps, cats carry something called Hyspotision (Pronounced His-po-ti-shun incase you ever forget) in their fur. It is most commonly found in basic coloured cats, like black cats, solid grey or white. Hyspotision has only recently been discovered and its uses are pretty much unknown. Some think it is there as extra immunity, others think it is kind of like a sun-cream, so they don't get burnt easily whilst outdoors. That would explain why it is most common in white cats so that is the most believable answer. There are many other possible explanations - too many to list. Though none make sense._

_The reason we want Hyspotision is simple. It can be used as a vital part of the Kalefly Cure. But how do we get it? We have developed a way of getting the Hyspotision out of the fur by giving it a special injection that causes its fur to fall out. The drug used, Fastout, or more commonly called, Furdrop, kills most cats in a few days but the few survivors lose their fur in a week or under. Then, most curiously, its fur grows back a reddish colour. Not dark ginger or russet. More red. Like a rather pale red lipstick. The reason why the fur grows back red is unknown, but we are working on finding out. Not that it matters. We have little empathy or sympathy for the cats. We can't care for them. They are merely tools that are used to save humanity._

_Thank you for listening to this speech and I look forward to working with you._

* * *

_Day 71_

_We are nearly 100 days in and finally, Subject 221's fur has grown back. It is a rather comical red colour as we expected. The downside, however, is that it seems even more distressed with its odd fur and keeps trying to claw or groom it out. We have had to use a small dose of anaesthetic to make it sleepy and hopefully it will leave its fur alone._

* * *

_Day 92_

_Three months later and the worst thing possible has happened. Subject 221 has escaped. Nobody knows how it happened but one moment it was there, the next it wasn't. We thought that mutated things with powers were just tales in stories but some of us think it teleported. Whatever the reason, I have sent many scientists out to find Subject 221. It is too dangerous. Operation K.I.T has failed. If Subject 221 has escaped once, it would surely escape again._

_We must find Subject 221 and kill it. _

_Humanity is ruined. The count has fallen from seven billion to only three million. And it is still steadily falling._

_This is the end of all humanity._


	2. Chapter 2

_Be brave. _Mother's voice whispers in my head. _You will go through terrible things but it will all work out in the end. You will be frightened, confused and in the worst pain imaginable. But you can do it, Evening. Be brave_

Mother said that to me the day before the people in white pelts took me away. I was frightened, confused and in pain, but those words kept me going. I am brave, I just have to keep telling myself that. Even if I am trapped in this new place with large grey structures than almost touched the ground. I don't know where the word came to me from but I know that this is a city. How I know this, I am not sure.

The grey pavement is cracked with leafy plants bursting out of it. This place has been abandoned for some time. The wild is beginning to reclaim it.

There is a mingled scent of plant and death, though I see nothing dead. I see nothing alive either. I am alone in this place but even so, I feel eyes watching me. Am I paranoid? Probably.

I keep walking until the sun is out of sight, lost behind the structures. It is not yet nightfall but dusk is falling. I am tired but still I wander through this silent, empty place. I can't help but wonder what happened to it. Cars lay, strewn about on the black roads where they got left. Why? What made everyone flee? There is a mystery here, I can tell.

* * *

How long I walk for, I don't know, but night steadily covers the city like a black blanket. The area has an eerie feeling now that the daylight has left. Will it be back? Fear pricks my heart. Am I meant to wander this place in darkness..forever?

Without warning, the world distorts and the sky falls down on me. I crash to the ground, the world a blurry mess of grey and green. Where am I? What am I doing here?  
"Mother!" I cry out, my voice a strangled yowl of terror. "Save me!"

Then everything goes black.

* * *

"..never seen anything like it." The voice fades in as I regain consciousness. My eyes open slowly as I look around, my eyes fixing on two cats staring down at me. They are talking to each other. I don't think that they know I am awake.

"It must be only two or three moons." One, a fluffy tortoiseshell with the fluffiest tail I've ever seen, meows.

"Wonder why it's all alone." A grey and white tabby muses. Then his gaze turns to me. "Oh, Mottledtail, It's awake."

"Really?" The cat, Mottledtail, looks at me.

Fearful, I struggle to a sitting position and gaze upwards. I make no sound, looking at them with terrified eyes.

"Don't be scared. We are here to help you." The grey and white tabby cat says, trying to comfort me, it seems. It isn't looking quite at me though. It is staring at my pelt. I look at my paws. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that they were red. I have a brief flashback of when my fur finally grew back. I was trying to rip it out? Why? My memory is hazy and I remember little to nothing. Why? What happened? Am I dead? I can't be dead. I can kind of remember walking in this..city, I think it's called.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice a mere whisper. "Who are you?"

"I am Greyshard." The grey and white tabby meows.

"And I'm Mottledtail." Mottledtail informs me. "Who are you?"

I don't know who I am. My name had something to do with the day. Was I called Day? No. Um, Afternoon? No. Evening? Yes! That was it. I'm Evening. But first, I want to know what happens before I tell them my name.

"What happened?" I repeat.

"I'm not sure. We were scouting and heard you screeching. You were on the ground..having a fit or something." Mottledtail tells me.

Having a fit? Why was I having a fit? If I try hard, I remember the world suddenly collapsing on me. Why would I be having a fit if the sky was falling on me? The cats make no sense.

"Anyway, who are you?" Greyshard asks me.

"Evening." I tell them, a hint of pride in my voice. I remember that now. I am Evening.

"Why would a red cat be called Evening?" I only just hear Mottledtail mutter to Greyshard.

"She can hear you." Greyshard gestures to me as I watch them with more curiosity than terror.

Mottledtail doesn't seem that embarrassed about me hearing her. "Right, let's take you back to CityClan. Hopefully Crackedstar accepts you in."

"He can't turn down a helpless little kit."

What's a CityClan and who's Crackedstar? I ask silent questions as I follow, obediently.

**Right, this story is turning out to be different than I planned. I need OCs for CityClan. Here is the allegiances and what needs filling up.**

**Leader-Crackedstar-A dark grey tom with almost black tabby swirls and green eyes**

**Deputy-Blisterfang-****A tall, black tom with missing patches of fur and raw-looking pink patches, green eyes**

**Medicine Cat-Open**

**Warriors**

**Mottledtail-A tortoiseshell she cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes**

**Greyshard-A grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Mossflower-A light brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes**

**5 ****open spaces**

**Apprentices**

**Mildewpaw-A white tom with grey patches and green eyes**

**Moldpaw-A dark grey she-cat with green eyes**

**1 open space**

**Queens**

**Pathrunner-A black she-cat with green eyes**

**(Mother to Stormkit-A silver tabby tom with blue eyes, and adopted mother to Eveningkit-Red she-cat with green eyes)**

**Honeyfall-A golden she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.**

**(Mother to Torrentkit-A g****ray tomcat with icy blue eyes and a white underbelly, chest, and paws, Leopardkit-A g****olden she-cat with large, unus****ual black spots, amber eyes and unusually long claws and Archedkit-A small, black she-cat with long legs and a dark almost black eye, the left side of her face is scarred, the eye is gone, and the ear is torn)**

**Elders**

**Two open spaces**

**Rogues and Loners**

**Spirit-A white she-cat with a black face-mask, paws ears, tail tip and amber eyes**

**Unlimited spaces but not too many, please**

* * *

**This is the preferred form that I'd like you to copy.**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Rank-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**(Optional)Mate-**

**(Optional)Kits-**

**Family-**

**(Optional)Other**

**(Optional)Backstory**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake, expecting to be back in the lab. At first, I forget where I am, but then I remember. This is CityClan. I still don't know why it's called that, but I don't really care anymore. It is home and that's all that matters.

I think that I'm the only cat awake right now. I got introduced to a little of the clan earlier in the night, just as dawn was making its way up into the skies, clearing away the velvety blackness and hiding the moon away. Now everyone is asleep, making the most of a few more minutes of peace before life begins.

I look beside me and see Stormkit, my adopted brother, who is sleeping soundly beside me. And snoring. It annoys me, hearing the soft snoring and snuffling of other cats. I got used to silence in the lab but here it's so noisy. Tweeting birds scream their dawn songs, cats snore and wriggle around. I must've been asleep for little under an hour, but I can't fall back asleep, mainly due to the nose.

I've also learnt that there are three other kits in the den with me. I think they were Torrentkit, Leopardkit and..I've forgotten the other one. I'll remember later! They, too, are asleep. I try to sleep like them but I can't. Stupid, snoring Stormkit.

I decide to go outside. The weather looks nice and sunny, giving the place a lazy, relaxed atmosphere. CityClan lives in a park, a patch of wilderness, sanctuary from all the grey and green of the city. The clan owns the entire patch even though it's small, since apparently there is a lot more prey here than in the city.

The camp is a glade, surrounded by trees. It's pretty, especially with the early morning sky, a pale shade of blue now. The dawn has gone but it still looks beautiful.

The dens in the clan are simply large patches of leaves and moss under large, brown, wooden benches, I think they was called. There are many strange names, yet most sound familiar. I wonder why.

There are a lot of benches, each one for a den. Crackedstar, who turns out to own CityClan, told me all about the different ones. I silently pad past them, naming them mentally in my head. I don't want to forget everything. That would be bad. Then Crackedstar would be cross.

There's an Apprentice den.

Mother den. Or Queen den, as it is actually called.

I'm just getting to Warriors den when I hear someone coming up.

"What are you doing up so soon?" The voice makes me jump, even though I heard them coming. I try to recognise it, but I don't.

When I turn around, I instantly know who it is. How could I forget Greyshard? One of the cats that lead me to this place. I like Greyshard more than Mossytail. I don't know why.

"I couldn't sleep." I tell him, honestly.

"Nightmares?"

"No."

Greyshard doesn't look like he believes me. Even though I'm telling the truth. I had nightmares every night back in that containment facility, but I didn't tonight. I can't remember my dream, even though I'm trying.

"Alright, I'm off to hunt so I'll see you later." He makes his way towards the pathetic woodland around the camp. Just a bunch of trees miles apart from each other so you can see all the way through. But still, I want to come with him. I've never been in a wood before.

"Can I come?" I ask, nervously.

Greyshard gives a small bark of laughter, turning to face me. "Of course not. Kits have to be at least four moons to be able to go out with a warrior."

"I'm three moons." I can't help protesting. I want to go out. I _need _to go out. "Please!"

Greyshard looks uncertain for a moment but then it vanishes. "No. Then Stormkit will want to go out and before you know it, all kits will be running rampant through the wood and the clan will be in shambles."

Guess that's a no. I blink at him, wondering if it's sarcasm or a joke or brutal honesty. I hope it's a joke.

I say goodbye and head back under the bench where it looks like my adopted mother, Pathrunner, is waking.

"Oh, you're awake." She looks at me sleepily and I feel a pang of annoyance when I see her gaze go instantly to my fur. My stupid red pelt. Cats always seem to notice red fur. It's not my fault that it's red! I want to say that the White-Pelts, as I've started calling them, did it. But I'm afraid that he'd think me even more weird or even worse, not believe me.

"Come on Stormkit," She gently rouses the still sleeping tom who lets out a whine and curls up tighter. Eventually, she manages to awake the lazy tom.

We still have some time before the other kits wake up, so I want to play with Stormkit. He's my new brother and I wouldn't mind a friend so early on in this new life.

"Want to play?" I invite him to a game, following him as he exits, heading towards the pile of food.

Honestly, does that kit do anything other than eat and sleep? I want to play, now! I've never played before and I want to start as soon as possible.

"I'm hungry." He replies. Stormkit doesn't even glance in my direction as he goes for food. That's nearly as bad as having cats' eyes glued to my red pelt.

"After?" I won't give up. I will make him play with me.

"No."

"Please!"

"No. Stop being annoying."

"You're being annoying. Please play!"

"I don't play with red-pelted kits."

Ouch.

I get the hint and shut up. I'm sure that he didn't mean it and was trying to get me to leave him alone, but even so, small tears prick my eyes. I hate my fur. I think that I had a ginger and white pelt before. Thinking of that brings a feeling of sadness. I remember Mother and my siblings, wishing that they are here with me.

If I close my eyes, I can feel Mother's warm body and two others beside me. My brother and sister.

I miss them so much, right now. They wouldn't care if my fur is red.

* * *

Noticing the other kittens beginning to wake, I decide to try befriending them instead. I don't want fat, lazy Stormkit as a friend anyway! I shoot a glare at him as he bites into..a vole, I think it is. Or a shrew. Maybe a mouse. He doesn't notice my glare, but it makes me feel a bit better.

Pathrunner is still in the den, having a conversation with the other kits' mother, Honeyfall.

"Oh, hello, Eveningkit." Pathrunner greets me.

"Hi Pathrunner and Honeyfall!" I chirp, "Are the other kits awake?"

"Nearly." Honeyfall tells me.

"Weren't you playing with Stormkit?" Pathrunner questions, obviously having not been watching me.

"No. He's fat and lazy." I remark. "And mean."

"Don't be rude." Pathrunner says, looking at me disapprovingly. "I'm sure that he wasn't being mean."

"He said that he didn't want to play with red-pelted kittens!" I protest.

"He's probably grumpy from being woken up." Honeyfall points out.

"Oh. So, he will play with me?" Hopeful, I look over to where Stormkit is. He's finished the mouse-vole-shrew thingy and is now lazily batting at a leaf drifting past.

"The other kits will be out soon." Pathrunner says, "Go play with Stormkit."

I huff but do as she say. I don't like Pathrunner that much, I think. I prefer Mother. I wish Mother was here instead of Pathrunner and Stormkit.

"Stormkit, want to play?" I ask, running over to him. He shoots me an irritated look and goes back to his leaf. "Please!"

"No." He lets out a low growl and I instantly move about ten steps back.

"Why?"

"You have a red pelt and you're younger than me." He says that like it makes all the sense in the world. It doesn't.

"I thought that you were also three moons." I thought that was the reason why Pathrunner took me in. The others were four moons so Pathrunner adopted me because Stormkit and I were the same age.

"I'm five moons, actually. You're a little baby compared to me."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes, you are. And you have weird fur. That is why I'm not playing with you."

Tears well up in my eyes. "You're a fat, lazy meanie!"

Stormkit scoffs and returns to his leaf, which is obviously more interesting that I am.

I turn and run off, trying not to cry. If he doesn't want to play, then I'll play by myself.

I look around, trying to find something interesting.

"Can all cats old enough to enter the wood, gather around for a clan meeting." I hear Crackedstar's authoritative meow echo around the small camp. Instantly, I see Stormkit instantly begin walking with the other kits that were behind Honeyfall and Pathrunner.

I go to follow but when I get beside Stormkit, he looks at me with annoyance.

"You're too babyish to join the meeting."

"I'm not babyish!" I cry.

"Shh, Eveningkit, go play. You're a little too young for a clan meeting." Pathrunner tells me.

"I'm only a moon under."

"Still too young." Stormkit hisses to me, a hint of glee in his voice. Does he not want me to join the meeting? Why does he not like me? I can't help having strange fur and being younger!

I am old enough to enter the wood! I'm a mere moon under so I can do it! I'll show them. My gaze falls on the woodland and I check back to see if I am able to sneak out.

I'll show them by going out alone.

**I'll update the Allegiences after this.**


	4. Chapter 4

_August 20 2136_  
_I ran out of paper so I found a little pocket diary to use. Handy to write in when we're searching. We have been looking for Subject 211 for about two days and we haven't found a single hair from its fur. Human populations are down to little over fifty thousand and we have to admit that the world is screwed. I'm running out of paper so I'll write more tommorow. That's if I don't get bitten by the Kalefly. I don't think I should. There's more Kalefly Spray on me than actual skin. Hopefully it works though, as Kalefly Spray is very hit and miss._

* * *

My casual, up-to-absolutely-nothing walk turns into a full-out gallop as I get closer to the wood. I'm nearly there! I'm nearly ready to become an actual clan member. Whatever that means..

My joy radiates from my eyes as I fly into the woods. Not literally, of course.

I did it, I'm in the woods alone! I should turn back now but why should I? Might as well enjoy it whilst they're all busy. It looks far better inside than it did from the glade. I can see thousands of bugs and hear thousands of birds without having to twist my neck!

Wandering around, I can't help dropping my guard and playing. I should be being careful-the meeting could finish at any time-but those bushes of bracken look so exiting and inviting! I _have _to catch the bug that's crawling on the leaf.

I crouch and try being a stealthy, expert hunter. I'm halfway there when a voice scares the bug away.

"Who are you?"

I whirl round, ready to say 'Nothing!' when I realise who is there. They look to be the same age as me. Two or three moons. Why are they also in the woods, unaccompanied by a warrior? And why don't I recognise them?

"I'm Eveningkit." I tell them, "Who are you?"

"I'm Spirit." She looks at me, or should I say, my fur, with a wary fascination. "Is your fur _red_?"

"Is your fur black and white?" I reply, irritated by the fact that the second thing they ask is about my fur. Stupid fur.

"Yes, in fact. It is." Spirit responds. "Now, why is your fur red?"

"Why are you in here, alone?" It's my turn to ask questions.

"None of your business."

"Well, it's none of your business that my fur is red." I feel a little dash of triumph as I say that. Gotcha there, smarty-kitten!

It's then when I realise that Crackedstar has stopped speaking. "I have to go." I'm already making my way out, hoping that they haven't noticed my disappearance.

"See you later, then." Spirit calls but when I turn to say the same thing to her, she is gone.

"Bye." I say, just in-case she is still within earshot.

* * *

"Where even were you?" Pathrunner questions me when I enter the glade.

"I was somewhere..hidden." I'm kinda telling the truth. If I wasn't somewhere hidden, then they would've found me.

Pathrunner searches my gaze before giving a nod, "Don't hide from me again. We were worried."

Sure you were. I decide to go and see the other kits, noticing them near by.

Torrentkit is talking to Honeyfall so I decide to go see the two she-kits. Maybe try make friends with them.

I've remembered the last kit's name. Archedkit.

I've noticed that she has half of her face missing. I wonder why but I won't stare at it in-case she's like me when cats stare at my fur. Archedkit is with Leopardkit, who is talking to her. I get closer so I can hear.

"You can't even play Catch-the-Leaf!" I hear Leopardkit remark. What's that? It sounds like a fun game. "Why? Is it because you only have one eye?"

Archedkit doesn't reply, her gaze fixed on the floor. Her dark eye emotionless. I feel bad for Archedkit. Leopardkit seems mean. Why are so many kits mean? I don't like Leopardkit or Stormkit.

I like Archedkit though. Even if she seems to not really want friends. Nobody here seems like they want friends. I think about my brief encounter with Spirit. Maybe they could be my friend.

"What's going on?" I notice Torrentkit making his way back to his sisters.

"We've been having a conversation." Leopardkit replies, "Or at least, I have. She doesn't say a word."

"It's called being quiet, Leopardkit." Torrentkit says. "She can't help it."

I notice that Archedkit is speaking. Her jaws are moving but I can't hear anything. I get closer but all I can hear is a strange mumble.

"When she does speak, nobody understands it." Leopardkit shoots a glance at Archedkit before looking back at Torrentkit. "I don't see why you act like she's your favourite sibling."

"I love you both the same. You're both my sisters." Torrentkit tells her, but Leopardkit isn't buying it.

"I actually speak and I have my entire face. Unlike her."

"Stop being nasty for no reason. Archedkit can't help it."

Leopardkit just turns and walks away, obviously giving up. Though I get the feeling that it wasn't over.

I decide to go and see Archedkit and Torrentkit, since they seem like the only friendly kits in the camp.

"Hey." I meow, coming up. Archedkit gives me a wary, fearful glance and moves even closer to Torrentkit. I didn't think that she could get any closer to her brother but apparently, she could. Talk about clingy. But I don't want to be rude like Leopardkit. I'm hoping that they can be my friends.

"Hi, aren't you Eveningkit?" Torrentkit asks.

"Yes. I'm that kit with the red fur." I give a small sigh.

To my surprise, Torrentkit only glanced discreetly at my fur. He doesn't seem to care that much about it. I could come in rainbow coloured and I doubt that he would act differently. I can't help grinning at the thought.

"What are you smiling at." He says, looking at me curiously, "It isn't at Archedkit, is it? You know that she can't help being like she is."

Wow, he's protective _and_ defensive of is sister."No, of course not." I glance at Leopardkit who is talking with Stormkit. "Sorry that you have to be related to _her_. Stormkit isn't even biologically my brother an I wish that I didn't know him."

"They're a great pair, aren't they." Torrentkit doesn't seem quite so defensive about his sister now. I like Torrentkit far more than I like Leopardkit.

At first I don't get what he was on about but then I do." Yeah. They suit each other perfectly."

Torrentkit lets out a small laugh. "I'm pleased that you agree. No other kits around here can take a joke. Well, aside from Archedkit."

Archedkit doesn't look like she could take a joke. Though I don't say that. I don't want to be mean like Leopardkit and Stormkit.

"Leopardkit was talking about Catch-the-Leaf, earlier." I say after a brief pause. "What is it?"

"You've never played before?"

I shake my head.

"It's quite fun. You have to steal a leaf from a warrior's bedding and then, if the breeze is strong enough, you toss it into the air and it drifts before settling. The aim is to catch it first before it hits the ground."

That sounds like a really fun game. "Can we play?"

"Maybe later. The breeze isn't strong enough." When he sees my face fall, he quickly meows, "There are some other games that we could play."

"Like what?"

"Hunter and Prey, where one cat has to 'catch' the other. Warrior Battle, where you have to fight the other 'leader'. Those are the best ones."

"Can we play Warrior Battle?" I ask.

"For a bit." He's obviously thinking about Archedkit, though she doesn't seem to mind. Though it's hard to tell with her emotionless eye and lack of speech.

"Okay then."

* * *

**This story is set in quite a futuristic period, in-case you couldn't tell. **

**I hope you don't mind, person who sent in Spiritkit, that I've made her a loner. I'll add her to the allegiences soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I stopped writing this story some time ago, and I have noticed a couple of reviews requesting me to continue it. They were from some time ago, but I wanted to just let everyone know why it randomly got cancelled. Here are the main reasons:**

**1.I couldn't think of a proper plot for the story. I began writing a plan, but it ended up being a long time before something would actually happen. I have learnt now to only write something when I know the plot, but that was before beginning to write this story. If anyone has any ideas on a decent climax, let me know and the story may be saved. **

**2.I began to dislike the subject. I have a habit of writing a few chapters, and just leaving it on hiatus and eventually deleting it. The reason is that I have too many ideas, and so I write something and get a better idea, so I begin writing that, and before you know it, the other story gets forgotten. It's an endless cycle, basically. **

**3.I lost the feel for it. Writing a story is meant to be fun, but this one eventually began to get a little boring. The lack of actual plot fuelled my decline in enjoyment for this story. being the main reason.**

**I apologise to everyone who was enjoying it. **


End file.
